The present invention relates to improvements in packaging and more particularly to improved cushioning pads for use in compartmented cartons to protect the projecting extremities of fragile articles such as glass stemware and the like.
Glass stemware and other fragile articles are conventionally packed in corrugated fiberboard cartons or similar cartons having dividers for forming separate article compartments. One type of divider which is in wide use is formed of interconnected slotted sheets set up in a grid-like form for insertion into the erected cartons. Where glass stemware or other objects having projecting extremities are placed in the compartments, damage has resulted when the extremities work their way over or under the dividers and come into contact with one another. It has been suggested that this problem may be alleviated by inserting members between the dividers and the carton walls which are especially shaped to surround the extremities of the packaged articles and to hold them in place. One such means, is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,782 dated July 22, 1969. These members have especially shaped and complicated recesses and projections for holding the packaged articles clear of the divider ends.
The cushioning pad of the present invention provides a relatively resilient cushion member having simple intersecting grooves formed therein for providing an article protecting structure. A preferred cushioning pad, for example, may be formed of a cellular material with the intersecting grooves being molded into the material either before or after the expansion of the material to its final cellular form.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved package for glass stemware or similar fragile articles having projecting extremities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for protecting packaged articles such as glass or plastic stemware.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an effective and simple cushioning pad for packaging articles in compartmented cartons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of forming a cushion pad for a compartmented container.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.